Business With The Wrong
by RevisXRufus1
Summary: Levi has just finished his tasks with Oswald, but unfortunately, his bandages came undone. And, in the midst of fixing them, Rufus walks in to... help...? AU oneshot for the beautiful ship Levi X Rufus. Give this a try, please review. :3 Thanks.


The sun shown in through the thin, pale curtains, stinging Oswald's dark eyes as he spoke. Levi intertwined his hands and continued to pay as much attention to the dark haired man as possible. The subject was such a bore.

"With that, I leave you with the rest of the problem, Figure it out on your own if you can," Oswald grabbed the leather book on the wooden desk and a small flaxen folder, "I'll be going now."

Levi tousled with one of his braids and waved it in the air as if to excuse the male, "Alright, goodbye." Oswald looked at him with that same plain expression, turned and walked out.

Levi gave a heavy sigh, stretched his arms out in front of him. He laid himself out on the edge of the desk, much like a cat.

The bandage around his neck growing loose caused him to sit up. Uncomfortably, he began to retie them but was stopped by the light knocking on the entrance door.

With a sigh, he responded with, "Come in."

Entered Duke Barma, who held a dark brown box with some kind of white lettering on it, he wore a confused expression and walked closer to the desk, "Oh, Levi..." Somewhat addled, Rufus set down the box in front of himself and continued, "Did you happen to see Oswald? Or where he is?"

Levi slid open a drawer, pushing some things aside inside, "Yes, I do know that he left but I'm not quite sure to where. But, this is his office, and you can set anything you wish for him, personally to get in here." Barma walked to the other side of the workstation to reach the drawer properly, slowly lowering the box in and pushing it shut with a 'clink'.

Awkwardly, Rufus stood there staring at Levi, as the other male busied himself with ongoing to tighten the skintight covering of bandage round his nape and arms. "Will you also be going? Do you have any messages for me to pass on?" Levi asked still very much focused on what he was doing.

"Well, I do not have anywhere to be, and no, I have nothing else to leave except for the box," Rufus watched as Levi lifted his head and smiled slightly, struggling to reach the loose bandages on his neck. "Do you need help with that?" Rufus asked, laughing slightly at the position Levi was in.

"Please." Levi laughed as well, giving in and letting his strained arms rest at his sides, he sighed with embarrassment. Rufus stood behind Levi and started to pull and secure the gauze, Levi hummed audibly to some random rhythm.

Rufus was on the last bit of loose fabric when he looked forward to notice that the bandage covered mostly down his exposed collar bones and probably most of his chest. Heat rose to his face, seeing how Levi's white hair fell gently over his shoulders and made the male's skin look even more pastel. It looked so nice.

"Are you finished?" Levi asked, shaking Rufus back to reality. Rufus stepped back and stumbled over his words a bit.

"Ah, Um, Yeah. Yes..."

Levi giggled at the Duke's flustered state, " Why are you so red?" He pointed a finger and poked the warm cheeks of the Duke. Rufus brought up his own hands and covered up his cheeks, pushing away Levi's finger.

"I-I don't know, it's hot in here, that is all." Rufus said, clearly making up excuses.

"Isn't it snowing? Plus, you're stuttering, are you sick?" Levi teased, stepping a little to close to Barma and caused him to get redder. "Maybe you should tie up all that hair. It could be making you hot." Levi reached out and got some of Rufus' hair in his hand.

"I-I am not sick! It's not my hair it's the room. That's all, stop it." Barma denied everything, always. He pulled of Levi's hand from his hair and clenched his fists, getting awfully tired of Levi being pushy.

"You can go get some fresh air if you want. Maybe, that'll help." Levi stepped back some, and happily pointing to the door. "Or you can just go if you'd like."

Rufus glanced at the door and concluded that going was probably the best idea. But, he did like it there.

"Okay, I guess I'll go."

Levi grinned, " Okaaay, I'll make sure Oswald knows about the box. I'll tell him it's from you."

"Alright then." Rufus seemed ready to step out the door when Levi picked something up in his hand.

"I believe you dropped this." Levi said, stepping over to where Rufus stood and holding his hand out a bit. Rufus looked down into Levi's hand and didn't see anything.

"What wa-" Rufus was cut off by Levi's mouth pressing to his own. Shocked, Rufus stood there, eyes wide, until after about a millisecond he became comfortable with it and shut his eyes, kissing back.

Levi parted no longer than three seconds later, "Thank you, for helping me earlier, also get your diffidence together."

"Sorry, okay I will," Rufus said still somewhat startled at the unexpected act that occurred just now, "You're welcome."

"Well then, see you later, Rufus."

**(AAAALRIGHTY THEEEN!)**


End file.
